


Their First Night

by Liteangirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Torchwood - Freeform, janto, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liteangirl/pseuds/Liteangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Jack and Ianto's first night.<br/>It's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a picture in my head all day, but I can't draw.  
> So here's a Janto poem.
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to Russel T. Davies and the BBC and so many other brilliant people who created this show.

Their first night

Ever since they shared that kiss  
Not a single night was untouched  
Hours long of lovemaking  
Maybe a little rough

Some nights Jack would stay in office  
and finish the official jobs  
signing high stacks of papers   
after all, he was the boss

Always Ianto sat by his side   
waiting forever and ever  
when he was done they’d hug and kiss  
before going home and not share dinner

It had been one of those days  
with rift activity and alien fighting  
five adults under one roof  
the quarrels had been inviting

Ianto watched him working hard  
sat at the table for hours  
signing paper for paper   
his boss, his captain, his lover

How he had taught him a million things  
not just about love  
Jack was as brave, as clever, as kind  
as fire was hot 

Jack signed his name once again  
before looking over   
realizing the camly sound he had heard  
was his sleeping lover 

He swore he saw a smile   
as he covered him up to the throat  
after all the kid always said  
he really loved that coat

The captain sat back in the chair  
feeling rather high  
on insomnia, work and love  
closing them blue eyes

Gwen was the one to find them that morning  
she smiled at the sight as she entered the hub  
and placing two cups of coffee on the table   
making enough noise to wake them up

The two lovers woke by the sound of steps  
and drank the beverage together  
both agreeing that the tea boy’s coffee  
tasted much much better

Then a moment of silence dawned on them  
as they both shared a thought  
their smile and laughter filled the room  
as they remembered what they’d forgot

There was counting on fingers  
before they both had to accept  
that this night in the office  
was the first night they had actually slept


End file.
